El Cazador de Tormentas
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Milo es el aprendiz más joven del Santuario de Athenea, y también el más seductor. Pero la aparición de otro aprendiz llamado Kamus cambiará su vida... para siempre
1. 1

MILO x CAMUS

****

EL CAZADOR DE TORMENTAS

(PRECUELA DE "EL FAVOR")

1

El Santuario estaba regido por Shión, Caballero de Aries y Maestro de Mo. Dohko, Guerrero de la Constelación de Libra, le ayudaba, cada vez que se acercaba a Grecia desde su auto—impuesto retiro, a solucionar los problemas que pudieran surgir en los diferentes lugares de entrenamiento.

Aquella tarde—noche, Shión, en cena frugal con su amigo, le comentó que a Grecia había llegado un nuevo aspirante a Caballero de Oro: Camus, de Acuario. Y probablemente compartiría lugar de entrenamiento con Milo, el aspirante a la armadura del Escorpión.

—Son totalmente opuestos —Shión miró al techo, meneando la cabeza— Milo es divertido, ingenioso y seductor. Camus, por el contrario, es frío, con un gran autocontrol y muy serio. Sus labios parecen no saber sonreír.

—Aristeo es un hombre excesivamente firme para ser mentor, Shion.

—Lo sé, pero confío en que estar entre nosotros le venga bien para rebajar la soberbia de la que hace gala. Lleva mucho tiempo de retiro con ese muchacho.

—Chocará con la maestra del joven escorpión. Confío en que ella, hará uso de su buen criterio a la hora de limar asperezas— Dohko apuró su bebida.

—¿Perséfone?— Es la reina de la diplomacia... cuando se lo propone.

—Confiemos en que la vida nos sorprenda al mostrarnos las maravillas que albergan los corazones de estos jóvenes de increíbles poderes, Shion— Dohko rió someramente.

—Todo son acertijos para tí, Dohko.

Y ambos comensales terminaron su cena.

Milo vio desembarcar a Camus en el puerto del Pireo y una gran curiosidad le invadió. ¿Cómo sería el discípulo del duro Aristeo? Probablemente alguien tan aburrido y arisco como él. Siguiendo con la mirada el camino de maestro y aprendiz, y girando una pequeña hierbecilla con sus labios, esperó, apoyado en una de las columnas del Templo del Escorpión, a que los dos pasasen por su Casa. Su maestra, Perséfone, les daría la bienvenida y todo continuaría como siempre.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde templo, Aristeo, custodio del Templo de la Vasija— oyó Milo a su espalda. Se giró rápidamente para clavar una rodilla en el suelo y saludar respetuosamente a Aristeo, el hombre más recto que existía en la Orden del Zodíaco, aunque sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente con los de su discípulo, Camus.

—Perséfone, me honra compartir el mismo techo y el mismo rango con una guerrera como tú— contestó Aristeo, cumpliendo con el protocolo.

La maestra de Milo asintió con la cabeza y los dos recién llegados pasaron a su lado.

Cuando Milo vio al aprendiz de Aristeo, se quedó muy impresionado. Camus poseía una belleza tal que podía eclipsar cualquier cosa en el lugar donde él estuviera presente. El aprendiz de Acuario devolvió la mirada a Milo, sin inmutarse, como un ángel oscuro que pasara por la casa del Escorpión Celeste sin darle importancia al ser que tenía enfrente. Milo incluso hizo ademán de alejarse, al chocar con la frialdad del otro, aunque se quedó en su sitio, visiblemente deslumbrado.

Camus continuó caminando, sin girar la cabeza, al lado de su maestro, ya de camino al templo de Sagitario.

Aristeo, una vez lejos de Milo y Perséfone, agarró con firmeza el hombro de su discípulo y le susurró al oído algo que a Camus le hizo más daño que la mano de su maestro.

—Sé que en tu país de origen, Francia, las relaciones personales son más ambiguas que lo sagradamente establecido y que la gente no voltea la cabeza cuando estas relaciones salen a la luz. Pero estás a mi cuidado, entregado por tus padres a la orden del Zodíaco, y además, pisas la tierra sagrada del Santuario de Athenea, la Diosa Virgen. Recuérdalo.

Camus afirmó con la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo.

Las puertas de la Casa de Acuario ya estaban ante ellos.

Que su maestro notara la desazón que sintió al ver al aspirante a la armadura del Escorpión hizo que Camus se sintiera horrorizado. Quizás para otros, el aprendiz de Acuario podría parecer un joven sin sentimientos, pero Aristeo se daba perfecta cuenta de todo. 

"Tendré que ser más cuidadoso ante mi Maestro a partir de ahora"

Milo siguió con la mirada a Camus hasta que el joven francés desapareció de su campo de visión. Sabía que los recién llegados tendrían que mostrar sus respetos al Patriarca, y esperar que éste les dejara pasar un tiempo en el Santuario. El interés despertado en Milo no pasó desapercibido para su maestra, Perséfone, que se acercó al joven y le susurró al oído algo que al aspirante a la armadura del Escorpión no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—Dime, mi joven y apuesto discípulo, ¿Crees que este muchacho recién llegado será el que no caiga rendido a tus pies?

—Maestra, con el debido respeto, no sé de qué me estáis hablando...

—No te hagas el idiota, Milo. Conozco tus trucos mejor que tú mismo. Eres hombre y mujer a la vez, hombre en lo despiadado, mujer en lo astuto, hombre en lo audaz, mujer en lo apasionado... ¿Crees que no sé de las correrías nocturnas que haces por el Santuario? Dohko me ha comentado que no sabe de dónde sacas fuerzas para aguantar los entrenamientos que te obligo a hacer, que, todo sea dicho, cumples a la perfección.

—Maestra, mi único deseo es ser Caballero del Escorpión Celeste.

—Tu único deseo... a la vista, claro está.

Y la risa de Perséfone se perdió entre las columnas del Templo del Escorpión, mientras Milo empezaba a maquinar cómo podría volver a ver al joven recién llegado.


	2. 2

2

Milo lo intentó todo: hacerse el encontradizo, revolotear por el Templo de la Vasija con las disculpas más peregrinas, espiar los lugares de entrenamiento que visitaba Camus... pero nada parecía surtir efecto. Siempre estaba acompañado por aquella vieja urraca llamada Aristeo, y en los momentos en que se encontraba solo, mostraba una capacidad para darle esquinazo digna de un escapista. Milo empezaba a impacientarse. El francés era el único que no reía sus chistes, que no se quedaba embelesado cuando él pasaba, ni suspiraba por una de sus miradas. ¿Estaría perdiendo el encanto? No lo creía. Simplemente, el aprendiz de Acuario era diferente a todos los demás. Más reposado, más calmo.

Más frío.

¿Tendría corazón? Milo no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquello. Si consiguiera estar a solas con él una sola vez, lo descubriría.

Pero... ¿Realmente quería descubrirlo? ¿Y si en el corazón del Témpano de Hielo, sobrenombre que le habían dado los demás caballeros, ya había alguien? No, no quería ni imaginarlo. Que Camus le rechazara no entraba en sus planes. Además, sólo quería verle una vez, y dejaría que las flechas de Cupido hicieran su trabajo.

Pero... ¿Y si una vez se vieran, Camus se convertía en un celoso guardián y no dejaba respirar a Milo? La mera idea le hizo sonreír sádicamente. Sería una gran victoria tenerlo, de rodillas, como un perro, humillado.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo que más le excitaba de tener a Camus de rodillas, es que su boca quedaría a la altura justa para...

—¡Milo!

—¡Qué! —Milo dio un salto—. Por todos los dioses, Aioria, me has asustado.

—Vaya, lo siento.

—¿Querías algo?

El joven león sonrió.

—Hay una fiesta en el pueblo. Las muchachas me han preguntado si vas a asistir...

Aioria sonrió.

—¿Tú irás?

—Claro.

—Entonces avísame cuando estés listo. Te acompañaré.

Aioria volvió a sonreír.

—¿En el mismo lugar de siempre?

—Ahí, justamente— asintió Milo. —¿Lo saben los maestros?

—No.

—¿Tu hermano tampoco?

—Tampoco.

Milo mostró su perfecta dentadura.

—Entonces será como la última vez.

—O quizás mejor... quien sabe...

Y Milo emprendió el camino a su Templo, relegando a Camus a la categoría de "asuntos pendientes". Aunque sabía que, si Acuario asistiera a la fiesta, no tendría escapatoria... era un gran reto, y él, el Escorpión, le daría caza.

Pero el francés no asistió tampoco a aquella fiesta.


	3. 3

3

—Y este ataque conseguirá, ejecutado en completa concentración, que tu enemigo quede a tu merced— dijo Aristeo al atento Camus—. Pero tendrás que realizarlo en un lugar donde haya gran profusión de nieve o hielo, ya que estarás unos segundos desprotegido. Luego, una vez congeladas las rodillas, el enemigo caerá por su propio peso y el Polvo de Diamante lo rematará. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, maestro.

Aristeo sonrió.

—Maestro, ¿Me da su permiso para retirarme a meditar?

—Claro, Camus. Utiliza tus técnicas cuando estés en total calma, con las dudas fuera de tu mente, y perfecciona tu autocontrol. Te vendrá bien practicar un poco.

—Gracias, Maestro.

Camus se despidió de Aristeo y se dirigió al oráculo de la Diosa, en parte para estar solo y en parte para continuar con sus entrenamientos, pero de una forma mucho más distendida. No se relacionaba con nadie en el Santuario, todo era disciplina y meditación. Aristeo siempre le tenía estrechamente vigilado, como si cada vez que alguien le mirara, Camus fuera el culpable. No entendía ese celo, aunque ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a tener al maestro pegado a su nuca.

En el oráculo, la diosa tenía un pequeño jardín en su honor que Camus solía admirar: Una pequeña cascada caía regando la árida tierra; el conjunto simulaba un oasis en pleno desierto. Camus pasaba allí gran cantidad de horas, contemplando aquella maravilla.

Y allí liberaba su deseo más oculto: Milo.

A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo escuchando su propia voz llamando al escorpión, y no le sonaba del todo mal. Imaginaba que éste llegaba un día, y le tomaba de la cintura, besándolo con pasión hasta dejarlo sin respiración... Camus permitía que aquella divina boca que pocos mortales habían tenido ocasión de ver sonreír lo hiciera. Desde luego esas ideas románticas no encajaban en su perfil de Témpano de Hielo.

Témpano de Hielo... Estaba seguro que dicho nombre había salido de la mente retorcida de Milo.

Milo... no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza desde que lo vio, en el Templo del Escorpión Celeste, y sabía que sólo podría amarle en silencio, de la misma manera que lo miraba, a hurtadillas, cuando Aristeo no se daba cuenta.

Su hermoso Milo. El más seductor de los aprendices del Santuario.

Aquella tarde hacía tanto calor... Camus se sentía tan sudoroso que le apetecía despojarse de la túnica y bañarse bajo la cascada.

Levantó una ceja, miró a su alrededor y al comprobar que no había nadie en los alrededores, eso fue lo que hizo. Se quitó las sandalias, las grebas, la protección metálica del corazón, la túnica y se quedó en aquello que los griegos podían denominar "ropa interior". En Francia eran menos austeros con la ropa, había pensado Camus, pero en aquel momento le daba todo igual. Entró en el lago, y se colocó bajo la cascada, en la posición del loto.

—Si esto no se parece a los Campos Elíseos, nada se le parecerá...

Con una mano, tomaba pocillos de agua y los congelaba, para luego hacerlos navegar por el lago. Incluso congeló algunas de las caídas de agua, dejándolas como estalactitas en la cascada. Sonreía, le encantaba poder utilizar así sus poderes, para crear belleza.

Una vez calmó su calor, salió del agua y dejó que su melena se secara bajo el castigador sol de verano. La temperatura era muy alta, y a Camus no le apetecía colocarse las dos capas de túnica, por lo que solo se vistió con el corto peplo y se lo amarró con el fajín, dejando el otro sobre el césped.

Volvió a generar pequeños icebergs y a contemplar como navegaban, tumbado boca abajo sobre el prado.

Hasta que un ruido le sobresaltó.

Se levantó como un puma, felino, y abrió la boca, incrédulo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unas gemas azules chisporroteantes de curiosidad.

—¡Mi..Milo!

—Hola, Acuario.

El aprendiz de Perséfone estaba allí, saliendo de entre los arbustos, y observando todos sus movimientos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Nada— contestó el escorpión.

Camus se irguió, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Entonces te dejo solo. Hasta luego.

—No, espera, no te vayas.

Camus se quedó enfrente de Milo, muy nervioso. Su autocontrol consiguió que el otro no se diera cuenta.

—Siento haberte molestado, Camus, pero me gustaría que no te fueras aún. Siempre eres tan esquivo...

—Aristeo me estará buscando.

—¿Sabe que estás aquí?

—No.

—Mejor que mejor. Así podremos hablar un rato.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Milo. Si me disculpas...

—No tan rápido, hombre. Tanto entrenamiento no puede ser bueno...

Milo le agarró de una muñeca, y notó cómo Camus se tensaba.

Le soltó.

—No pretendo incomodarte, discúlpame.

—No me incomodas, es solo que no quiero disgustar a mi maestro— Camus parecía azorado.

—Eres el más devoto de todos los aprendices. Un rato hablando con un compañero no disgustará a nadie, Camus.

"Qué bien suena mi nombre en sus labios" pensó el espigado aprendiz.

—Siempre tan serio... ¿En qué piensas para tener esa mirada tan lánguida y... tan hermosa, Acuario?

Camus se quedó de piedra al oír aquello.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿En qué te inspiras para tener ese autocontrol tan perfecto? Yo no soy capaz de llevar mis golpes a puntos tan certeros...

"Tengo que calmarme" —pensó el joven Acuario— "y marcharme cuanto primero mejor, ya empiezo a oír cosas raras, debe ser el calor"

—Y tus labios son tan jugosos...

Camus sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Te... tengo que... irme...

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Milo sonreía.

Las piernas le flaquearon.

—No... no demasiado bien, no te preocupes por mí, se me pasará pronto.

Se apoyó en un árbol y esa fue la ocasión que Milo estaba esperando.

Con su poder de Restricción, uno de los poderes del Escorpión Celeste, estaba mareando con ondas cerebrales a Camus. Quizás no fuera un truco muy ético, pero como alguien decía, "en el amor y en la guerra todo vale".

—Quieres que te traiga algo, ¿agua? ¿comida? ¿o mejor deseas colocarte sobre mí y hacerme tuyo?

Camus se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué oigo estas cosas tan...?" "¿Por qué deseo de esta manera tan salvaje que todo lo que oigo sea verdad?" "Me está volviendo loco..."

—Estoy bien— atajó la conversación.

Milo sonrió triunfalmente.

—No lo pareces.

—Estoy... bien...

En ese momento, Milo se acercó suavemente hacia Camus, hasta colocarse a pocos centímetros de él. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban, aunque pudo notar cómo sudaba el aspirante a la armadura de Acuario y cómo tenía la respiración entrecortada. Pensó que ya bastaba de hipnotizarle, que ya era fruta madura dispuesta a ser recogida.

Lo agarró por la cintura, y colocó sus labios sobre los de Camus.

Lo que no contaba Milo era que Camus fuera a reaccionar como lo hizo.

Primero, abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Luego, los fue entrecerrando y abrió la boca a su vez, dispuesto a recibir la lengua del otro, para custodiarla como si fuera Cerbero en las puertas del Hades. Sintió las manos de Milo en su cintura, y comprobó cómo su propia excitación crecía como un volcán en erupción. Así que se acercó más a Milo, para pegar su cuerpo al de él, dejando que una sensación de abandono muy placentera le recorriera. Milo le tenía agarrado por el cuello, los dedos entre aquella mata oscura de cabello moreno y sedoso, y su respiración era armónica, algo agitada, pero acompasada.

Camus era un torrente de sentimientos. Acercó más aún el cuerpo del escorpión al suyo propio, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que Milo estaba casi tan excitado como él, le empujó.

Se limpió la saliva con el dorso de la mano, y miró a Milo, horrorizado.

Milo estaba extasiado con el comportamiento de Camus.

Camus cogió el peplo del suelo, las glebas, la protección metálica y trató de salir corriendo.

—¡Camus!

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Esto no ha ocurrido!

—No puedes negar lo que sientes por mí— susurró Milo.

—No siento nada por ti. Te estás engañando.

—Tú eres el que te engañas, yo sé lo que soy y lo que me gusta. Tú pareces ignorarlo.

—Cierra la boca o te la cerraré yo— Camus estaba enfurecido.

—Hazlo con tus labios, Acuario, y yo te llenaré de caricias...

Sonreía, triunfal.

Camus cerró el puño y le lanzó un ataque al desprevenido Milo.

Se quedó estupefacto cuando vio las puntas de su preciada melena, congeladas.

Pero le restó importancia al incidente, ya que estaba maravillado de haber sentido todo aquel torrente de sensaciones con el chico más arisco del santuario. Ahora sólo quedaba conseguir verlo regularmente para hacerle comprender que estar con él, con Milo el deseado, era lo mejor que podría ocurrirle.

En la Casa de la Vasija, Camus, tirado sobre la cama, no podía dejar de pasarse los dedos por los labios, maldiciendo su mala suerte por no haber podido detener a Milo antes que su pecadora boca profanara la suya.

Pero en su fuero interno estaba feliz. Había recibido su primer beso, y era del joven del que, muy a su pesar, estaba ciegamente enamorado.

Si Aristeo se enteraba de aquello, le mataría.


	4. 4

4

"El primer amor conlleva el primer dolor..." Camus descubrió la realidad de aquella frase muy pronto. Para él, educado desde niño en la creencia de que los placeres carnales son acciones impuras y que un caballero ha de mantenerse célibe hasta el fin de sus días, el haber tocado con sus labios a Milo significaba una afrenta a la diosa, a Aristeo, a sí mismo y a todo lo que le habían inculcado desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero todo eso podría haberlo sobrellevado con una fingida calma si no sintiera aquel agudo dolor en su pecho que le taladraba cada vez que oía su nombre.

Milo, el escorpión.

Todas las fibras de su cuerpo gritaban, apasionadas, cada vez que aparecía el nombre de Milo en las conversaciones. Aquel beso maldito le ardía en la boca, le mataba lentamente, suavemente... salvajemente...

Deseaba volver a verle, aunque sólo fuera una vez, para contemplarlo como tantas veces había hecho. Pero Milo nunca estaba solo. Siempre estaba acompañado por algún aprendiz, o por su maestra, o por cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino y que tuviera ganas de charla. Todos aquellos que compartían el tiempo y espacio de Milo se convertían, a los ojos de Camus, en enemigos.

Y Camus se sentía tan ínfimo ante todos aquellos competidores...

Le buscaba con la mirada, como un águila vigila a sus polluelos, a distancia, sin inmutar ningún músculo de su bello rostro. Pero Aristeo era más listo de lo que el joven francés imaginaba. Le acompañaba día y noche, en los entrenamientos y en el Templo. Incluso en una cena a la que fue invitado a la cámara del patriarca, Aristeo parecía que estuviera fusionado al joven Acuario.

—Cuéntame, Aristeo, ¿Qué tal fueron las cosas por tu retiro en la Bretaña?— le preguntó Shion, mientras observaba al joven Camus de reojo.

—Muy bien, Patriarca. Pero había pensado en llevarme a Camus a España, justamente a los Pirineos, al Santuario Montañés donde desde generaciones se han entrenado los caballeros de la Cabra Montesa.

—Tienes a tu aprendiz casi preparado para la prueba. No veo necesario tanto retiro.

—Vuestras palabras son siempre sabias, Patriarca.

—Vamos, Aristeo, no es necesaria tanta pleitesía, estamos en una cena de amigos...

—Perdonadme, Patriarca, pero el respeto...

—Y tú, joven Camus, ¿has hecho muchos amigos en el Santuario? No te suelo ver acompañado de los jóvenes que entrenan en los campos cercanos al Coliseo— trató Shion de introducir en la conversación a Camus.

Este bajó la mirada. Aristeo contestaría por él.

—Con el debido respeto, Patriarca, yo creo que un joven ha de prepararse mentalmente para el combate y las distracciones tales como fiestas y correrías varias sólo sirven para evitar el desarrollo de...

—Aristeo... eres demasiado firme y eso a veces no es lo idóneo.

—Camus será un gran caballero. Está mi honor en juego— gruñó el maestro de Camus.

—Camus será el Caballero de Acuario, y tu honor está salvaguardado. Lo sé, Aristeo. Pero el joven debería relacionarse con los que serán sus compañeros en tiempos futuros.

—Así será. Gracias por la cena, Patriarca.

—Que descanséis.

Aristeo, una vez abandonaron la sala y se dirigieron al templo de la Vasija, miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre a su aprendiz y le taladró con la mirada.

—No te creas que tu entrenamiento va a cambiar, pequeño Camus. Seguiremos como hasta ahora. Y olvídate, si has albergado esperanzas, de relacionarte con Aioria, con Mo o con ese aprendiz de la meretriz más grande del Santuario llamado Milo, así como de las fiestas a las que asisten.

—Maestro, yo nunca...

—¿Crees que no veo como te sigue? ¿Crees que no sé lo que pretende? Tú eres muy joven aún, pero ese Milo...

—Pero si él me sigue yo no tengo la culpa.

—Tanta culpa tiene el que sigue como el que deja que le sigan.

Camus se estremeció al oír la manera con la que se expresaba su maestro.

Si llegara a enterarse de lo que había ocurrido en el jardín del oráculo de la diosa, le mataría.

Durante aquellos días, otro aprendiz a caballero de oro había llegado al Santuario. Shion trataba de que todos ellos se conocieran entre sí para formar un ejército digno de la diosa Athenea. El joven se llamaba Aldebarán, era alto y muy fornido, y para Aristeo, idóneo para convertirse en amigo de Camus.

Pero, aunque Camus no tenía ganas de hacerse amigo de nadie, Aristeo no tuvo en cuenta los deseos de su aprendiz.

Aristeo fue a presentar sus respetos a la Casa de Tauro, y estuvo largo tiempo hablando con Aldebarán. Bien es cierto que éste era amigo de Aioria, Mo y Milo, pero como no solía acudir a otro sitio que no fuera el lugar de entrenamiento, eso a Aristeo le pareció muy conveniente para su discípulo.

Lo que no tuvo en cuenta Aristeo fue que, al relajar la vigilancia sobre Camus, Milo se volvió tremendamente audaz.

—Camus...

Un leve susurro y el joven Acuario sentía cómo el corazón se le salía por la boca.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Observar tu belleza dañina, y arrancarte la frialdad a besos...

—No me gusta que bromees con esas cosas, Milo, tendrías que olvidar lo que pasó de una maldita vez.

—Si tú no lo has olvidado yo tampoco pienso hacerlo... sé lo que sientes, te lo leo en la cara...

Si Camus trataba de ignorarle, Milo aumentaba su acoso, y si Camus le contestaba, Milo terminaba por sacarle de sus casillas, algo que era prácticamente imposible de pensar en el frío aprendiz de Acuario.

Aquel juego macabro se convirtió en una constante entre Milo y Camus. Primero, Milo atormentaba al aprendiz de Aristeo con sus frases, para luego mostrar un doloroso desdén paseándose, siempre acompañado, ante las narices de Camus.

¿Qué buscaba el escorpión con aquella actitud? ¿Hacer sufrir a Camus? Pues lo estaba consiguiendo con creces. Las ojeras de Camus cada día eran más profundas y marcadas, y aquello no pasó desapercibido a los escrutadores ojos de Milo. Este sabía que, si conseguía ponerlo en el brete de elegir a su deseado Témpano de Hielo, no le quedaría más remedio que claudicar ante sus sentimientos y decidirse a actuar, pasando por encima de todo y de todos. Así había ocurrido con los demás, por lo que estaba seguro que Camus reaccionaría de la misma manera.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Lo que al principio, cuando Camus se sentía acosado, terminaba en una gélida frase, fue derivando en pequeñas peleas con golpes contenidos primero, y auténticos enfrentamientos entre el Escorpión y Acuario después. Camus se ponía frenético, luchaba internamente entre lo que sentía por Milo, que crecía día a día, y el dolor que éste le producía con sus palabras y con sus actos.

—Yo te aliviaría la presión, Acuario...

Y esas soeces palabras sacaban de quicio al apaciguado Camus, y mientras su cuerpo gritaba que lo hiciera realidad, su alma, cada vez más atormentada, exigía que el silencio mitigara su pasión, así que trataba de hacerle callar a base de puñetazos.

Aquella situación entristecía enormemente a Dohko, el viejo maestro en los Cinco Picos.

Aristeo se sentía muy orgulloso con la forma de actuar de Camus, y se reía internamente pensando en que, ni la meretriz llamada Perséfone podría con él, ni su libidinoso aprendiz conseguiría nada de Camus. Se sentía victorioso, sus enseñanzas eran llevadas hasta el extremo por el espigado Acuario, y se vanagloriaba de pensar que ni el propio Shion sería capaz de manejar con tanta mano derecha aquella situación.

Lo que obvió el maestro de Camus es que, el frío y templado aspirante a la armadura de Acuario, se estaba consumiendo por dentro.


	5. 5

5

Habían pasado algunas semanas y el patriarca decidió mandar a Aristeo al pueblo como enviado del Santuario para entrevistarse con los Popes de la ciudad.

Hacía ya algunos días que Camus no se encontraba con Milo, y aunque sabía que una vez lo tuviera delante el enfrentamiento no tardaría en surgir, su corazón deseaba saber en qué nueva maldad estaría el escorpión metido.

Estaba seguro que tardaría poco tiempo en enterarse.

Salió del Templo y se dirigió hacia el coliseo, en suave carrera.

—Hola, Camus— una voz sonó a su espalda.

—Hola, Aldebarán.

—¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy?

—No, Aristeo ha tenido que bajar al pueblo y dispongo de todo el día libre, pero he decidido salir a correr un rato. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro. Es divertido hacer unos kilómetros con compañía.

La cara de Camus, como de costumbre, no mostró ningún atisbo de sonrisa, lo que hizo que Aldebarán sonriera por los dos.

Dieron algunas vueltas por los caminos cercanos a los campos de entrenamiento de las Korês de Athenea, las mujeres con máscara que entrenaban para ser caballeros. Aldebarán aminoró el paso cuando llegaron a la verja descubierta del campo, y le dio un codazo a Camus.

—¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

Camus le miró, con horror en los ojos.

—¿Quieres que nos arranquen los brazos y las piernas?

Aldebarán volvió a reír, y continuaron la carrera.

—No nos descubrirían, pero no quiero ponerte en ningún aprieto con tu maestro, Camus. Mirar a las muchachas no es ningún pecado... de momento...

El joven no le contestó.

—Supongo que estarás contento— dijo el otro, cambiando de tema.

—¿Por qué?

Camus parecía intrigado.

—Milo ha decidido enfrentarse a las Quince Agujas Escarlatas.

—¿Quince Agujas Escarlatas?— Camus levantó una ceja. No tenía idea de qué era de lo que Aldebarán estaba hablando.

—Sí, la prueba más dura de la Casa del Escorpión. La maestra de Milo, Perséfone, realizará la danza del Escorpión ante él y le irá atacando quince veces con sus ataques más poderosos.

—Parece una prueba peligrosa —contestó Camus intentando disimular su preocupación.

—Lo es. Ella le hipnotizará y le mermará sus capacidades de defensa. Luego, le irá lanzando ataques, hasta que al final le remate con Antares, el golpe más poderoso. Si sobrevive, será caballero. Si no... adiós Milo y sus bromitas de mal gusto...

Camus se paró, horrorizado.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear con eso, Aldebarán? ¡Sigue siendo un aprendiz, como nosotros! ¡Quizás no me llevo demasiado bien con él pero es un buen...!

Aldebarán se quedó de piedra al ver la pasión con la que estaba hablando el Témpano.

—No te entiendo, Camus. Creí que no le soportabas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Aldebarán. No le deseo la muerte a nadie. Y menos a él.

—Por tu pasión se diría que sientes algo por él, Camus.

Los ojos de Camus brillaron de horror y odio a la vez: una mezcla que dejó a Aldebarán bastante asustado.

—Tengo que marcharme a mi templo, luego te veo.

Y se marchó, a toda prisa, a la casa de la Vasija.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" "No puedo dejar de pensar en él" "Si Aristeo me descubre estoy perdido" "Quiero ser caballero, pero me estoy comportando como..."

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos, Acuario.

Camus frenó en seco. Había alguien corriendo detrás de él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Se giró y allí estaba la maestra de Milo.

—Per... Perséfone...

—Hola, aprendiz de Aristeo. Por fin te encuentro a solas...

Camus hincó una rodilla ante la Korê de Athenea, y bajó la mirada en símbolo de sumisión. Ella era de rango superior a él, y el respeto exigía lo que Camus acababa de hacer en ese momento.

Perséfone se agachó, y le tomó del mentón.

Camus dio un respingo, alejándose de ella.

—Camus. No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte nada, simplemente quiero hablarte de Milo.

—¿De... Milo? —Camus tartamudeó.

—Sí. De mi aprendiz Milo que pronto será el caballero del Escorpión.

—¿Por qué quiere hablarme de su aprend...?

—Aristeo me ha comentado que tú y Milo habéis tenido muchas diferencias durante estas últimas semanas. Por supuesto, no me ha culpado a mí directamente, pero sé que lo piensa. Camus, ¿te importa que me quite la máscara?

Camus abrió unos ojos como platos.

—La ley Amazona...

—Soy Amazona, sí, pero te aseguro que no pienso matarte, y tampoco voy a enamorarme de ti. Quedará como un secreto entre nosotros.

Camus sintió que su estómago deseaba salir por su boca.

—Haga lo que desee hacer, Señora Perséfone

Ella se quitó la máscara y Camus se quedó boquiabierto de lo hermosísima que era.

Una versión en femenino del joven que campaba por su corazón.

—Camus, Aristeo no tiene la verdad universal en su poder. Cada vida ha de ser vivida como uno desee, no como a uno le impongan sus mentores.

—No la entiendo, Señora Perséfone.

—Trataré de ser clara, aún a riesgo de dañarte, Camus. Sé que bajo esa coraza de hielo que tienes late un corazón puro, limpio... apasionado...

Camus clavó sus ojos en la columna que estaba detrás de la mujer.

—Lucho por ser caballero— contestó él—. Los sentimientos sólo me estorbarían.

—Aristeo habla por tu boca. Tengo que reconocer que ha hecho una labor contigo formidable.

—Es mi maestro. Le debo lealtad y la mía es incuestionable.

—Camus, sé porqué no puedes estar delante de Milo sin tratar de congelarle la boca.

—Milo se divierte sacándome de mis casillas.

—Milo se divierte sacando de sus casillas a todo el mundo, incluido Shion. Sólo Dohko se ha librado de sus puyas y sus comentarios, y eso es porque el viejo maestro tiene incluso más recursos que mi discípulo. Pero contigo es diferente, Camus.

—Sí, a mí me odia más que a los demás.

Camus se quedó sorprendido por haber dicho tal cosa.

—Qué joven e inexperto eres, mi bello Camus. ¿Crees que Milo te odia? ¡Nada más alejado de la realidad!

Camus fijó sus azules ojos en los de Perséfone.

—No entiendo a dónde quiere ir a parar.

—Pues yo sí entiendo porqué él se queda embelesado cuando te ve, Camus.

El joven discípulo enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Creo— continuó ella— que ahora sí estamos hablando del mismo tema.

—Negaré cualquier cosa...

—...¿Qué yo diga sobre ti y Milo? Vamos, Camus, me has visto sin la máscara. Tengo más que perder que tú, te lo aseguro.

—Aquel día— carraspeó Camus, nervioso— en la cascada, no estabamos Milo y yo solos, ¿verdad?

—Os vi. No fue mi intención, pero os vi.

Camus sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar.

—Me besó, y yo no me resistí... me entregué, sin pensármelo ni una sola vez...—se tocó los labios, instintivamente.

—Y ese beso te está matando, ¿verdad?

Camus se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que era hablar de sus sentimientos con la maestra de Milo. Aristeo hablaba pestes de ella, la llamaba viciosa y pervertida, libidinosa y meretriz... Camus no sabía lo que era una meretriz pero supuso que no era nada bueno.

Y ahora, ante él, parecía comprenderle tan bien... que se sentía ligeramente liberado.

—No puedo dejar de amarle, y sin embargo, es imposible.

—Aristeo sigue hablando por tu boca, Camus.

—No es propio de un caballero de Athenea amar a un compañero.

—Athenea fomenta el amor y la justicia. Y te aseguro que amar al prójimo es llevar las palabras de Athenea hasta los límites que ni siquiera ella se atreve a imponer, Camus.

—Yo... no... podría...

—Supongo que sabes que Milo se va a enfrentar a las Quince Agujas Escarlatas.

—Si. Aldebarán me lo dijo.

—¿Eres consciente de que puede morir?

Camus la miró, horrorizado.

—Te diré algo, Camus. Antes de ser caballero de oro, fui aprendiz, como tú. Tenía una compañera, Pallas, de la que me enamoré.

Camus se quedó muy sorprendido.

—Vaya, veo que no sabías lo que implicaba ser una Amazona, una Korê Artemisia...

—Disculpe mi ignorancia, señora Perséfone.

Ella rió.

—Ella nunca supo mis sentimientos— continuó, gravemente— éramos niñas jugando a ser guerreras... hasta que un fortuito accidente en un entrenamiento acabó con su vida.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Perséfone.

—Aprende de lo que te acabo de decir, Camus. No te quedes con el peso en tu corazón y dile lo que sientes.

—El... él es cruel conmigo... El...

—¿No te ama? ¿Acaso lees en su corazón?

—Le da igual con quien esté. Lo que le importa es la conquista.

—Quizás tú seas la horma de su zapato, Camus.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que tu indiferencia le ha vuelto arrogante y despreocupado. Cruel y mezquino quizás.

—¿Mi... indiferencia?

—No es normal que acabéis a golpes cada vez que os cruzáis. Eso es porque los dos sentís algo tan poderoso que no sabéis como controlarlo sino es a fuerza de puñetazos. Yo no creo que sea odio.

Camus bajó la cabeza.

—Haz caso a esta vieja guerrera, Camus. Los besos consiguen más cosas que los golpes...

La cara de Camus parecía estallar de lo que le ardía.

—Está en el Santuario de Retiro, en meditación. Permanecerá recluido allí varios días, hasta que se encuentre preparado para la prueba. Nadie irá a molestarlo.

Camus la miró, su rostro palpitaba de los nervios.

—¿Y Aristeo?

—Yo lo entretendré. No en vano Milo aprendió de mí casi todo lo que sabe...

Ella asió la máscara y la ajustó a su bello rostro.

—Este será nuestro secreto, joven Acuario. Pronto me iré de aquí, ya que la Casa quedará custodiada por el hermoso Milo, y mi labor habrá terminado.

Camus no sabía que decir.

—Camus, creo que es el momento de actuar, y no de hablar. Buena suerte.

Camus no se volvió para despedirse. Sabía dónde estaba situado el Santuario de Retiro por lo que empezó a correr, hacia el oeste, para hablar con Milo. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse con aquel torrente de sentimientos, de amargura y pasión por igual, que le estaba destrozando.

Se paró en seco.

"¿Cómo voy a decirle lo que siento?" "¡Se reirá de mí!"

Quiso dar la vuelta y olvidarlo todo, pero las palabras de Aldebarán le taladraron.

Adiós Milo y sus bromitas de mal gusto...

Lo pensó mejor y volvió a caminar, cada vez más rápido hasta que se encontró otra vez en plena carrera.

Sentía su cosmos salirse de su cuerpo, y curiosamente, bajo el castigador sol de Grecia, por el camino por donde iba Camus hacía frío, y se podían contemplar pequeños copitos de nieve caersuavemente.

"Si no me calmo me dará un infarto", pensó.

"¿Qué le diré cuando le vea?... Milo, sabes que yo... no... Milo yo... tampoco..."

Volvió a pararse y se tocó instintivamente la protección que llevaba sobre el corazón.

"Milo, te amo"

"Estoy completamente loco, se reirá de mí, y entonces moriré"

"Si se ríe de mí lo meto en un ataúd de hielo y lo expongo en el puerto"

"Aristeo me matará"

"Lo meteré a él en otro, pero lo tiraré al mar"

"Si Shion se entera, jamás seré caballero y mis padres morirán de pena"

"Al diablo con todo, con Shion, con mis padres y con el Santuario en pleno, le amo, no puedo continuar fingiendo, no puedo vivir sin él"

En el Santuario de Retiro, Milo meditaba en el exterior, bajo un árbol, tal y como el Buda se colocaba para abstraerse del mundo terrenal. Con los ojos cerrados, Milo trataba de sumergirse en un plano de concentración total, pero un ruido le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Mmmmm?

Copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre él.

—¿Nieve a estas alturas de año?

Estaba sorprendido. Se levantó y cuando se disponía a buscar otro lugar para seguir con la meditación, le vio.

Era Camus, con su elegancia habitual, su melena meciéndose al viento, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la cabaña.

"¿Habrá sucedido algo en el Santuario?" "Parece desencajado"

—¡Camus! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Yo... Milo... yo... no sabía... Milo...

—Descansa y cálmate, Camus, ¿Ha pasado algo mientras estaba aquí retirado? ¿Mi maestra? ¿El Patriarca?

Camus se apoyó en el árbol con una mano mientras jadeaba. El frío arreciaba, y continuaban cayendo los copos de nieve que alucinaban a Milo.

—¿La nieve es cosa tuya?

—Milo, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

—Claro, Camus. Por supuesto. ¿Entramos?

Un trueno sonó muy cercano.

Era evidente que Camus estaba muy nervioso.

Pasó detrás de Milo, y cerró la puerta.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme?

—Los quince aguijonazos escarlatas, ¿qué son?

Milo levantó las cejas de asombro.

—Menudo susto me has dado. Creí que era algo importante— rezongó Milo.

—Haz el favor de contestar a mi pregunta— Camus resopló.

—Para eso podrías hablar con mi maestra, si es que su presencia no te disgusta, claro.

"Ya estamos como siempre"

—No me disgusta la presencia de tu maestra. Al contrario —Camus comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Aristeo la odia. Y tú eres un calco de tu maestro.

—Yo soy yo, y Aristeo es Aristeo.

—Vaya, si sabes contestar y todo, Camus. Es toda una proeza por tu parte.

—Que no me prodigue en contestaciones tan ingeniosas como las tuyas no quiere decir que no tenga mi propio...

—¿Vamos a estar así toda la tarde?— Milo le cortó, algo enfurecido.

—No. Mejor me marcho y no te molesto más.

Esta contestación le sentó a Milo como un golpe en pleno estómago.

—¿Cuándo vas a ser sincero contigo mismo, Pedazo de Témpano?

"Pedazo de Témpano, así es como me ves, como alguien que no siente ni padece. Si tú supieras lo que siento por ti..."

—Soy sincero conmigo mismo, trato de vivir lo mejor que puedo con mis convicciones.

—Con tu misoginia.

—¡Yo no odio a las mujeres!— Camus gritó, enfurecido.

—No, simplemente las desprecias.

—Qué equivocado estás, Milo.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes al rechazarlas, Camus, sus cuerpos son...

—¡No sigas por ese camino!

Camus ya tenía su Polvo de Diamante listo para lanzárselo a Milo, pero éste le ignoró la pose.

—No puedo ponerme a perder el tiempo aquí contigo, Camus. Si tienes ganas de pelea, espera a que pase la prueba y luego luchamos hasta que nos matemos, si te apetece.

—¿De veras crees que he venido aquí a pelear contigo?

—Tu cara no me demuestra otra cosa.

—¡Nunca quiero pelear, pero tú te las ingenias para sacarme de mis casillas! —Camus estaba fuera de sí.

—Porque todo te lo tomas a la tremenda. No soportas una broma.

—Las tuyas son crueles.

—La vida es cruel, Camus, los enemigos son crueles, todo es crueldad... a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

Camus relajó la mano y su poder se desvaneció.

—Necesito saber porqué me odias tanto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Milo se quedó sin argumentos.

—Odiarte... no sé de qué me hablas, Camus.

Milo se giró, visiblemente afectado.

—Me gustaría que fueras sincero, Milo.

—¿Sincero? ¿En qué sentido?.

Camus sacó fuerzas de flaqueza.

—Quiero saber qué te impulsó a hacer lo que hiciste en la cascada del oráculo.

Milo, aun de espaldas, no contestó.

—Supongo que tu silencio significa que no lo recuerdas siquiera —Camus estaba desolado.

—Que tú estés helado por dentro no quiere decir que yo también lo esté.

—¿No puedes hablarme sin atacarme? ¿Tanto asco te doy?

Milo se volvió y estalló en carcajadas.

"Esto es el fin. Ahora se ríe, y luego empezaremos a luchar, y esta vez de veras que le arranco esa sonrisa aunque me vaya la vida en ello"

—Jamás me has dado asco, Camus. Al contrario.

—¡Entonces explícame qué ocurrió allí!

Milo suspiró.

—Recuerdo el día en que te encontré en la cascada, Camus. Me maravillaba el autocontrol que tenías sobre tus poderes, estuve un buen rato observándote, cómo congelabas diversos puntos de la cascada y te entretenías en ver caer los témpanos de hielo. Te admiro por tu autocontrol.

—Mi autocontrol es lo que más odias, Milo.

—No es cierto, en tus poderes, es lo que más admiro. Y no solo yo, sino muchos de los aprendices del santuario. Dejarás muy pronto atrás a tu maestro Aristeo.

—Mi maestro...

—Te observé hasta que me descubriste.

—Sí, me diste un susto de muerte.

—Lo sé, tu cara era muy expresiva... para variar.

Camus tembló.

Milo sonrió al verle tan azorado.

—¿Quieres saber alguna cosa más?— preguntó, sibilante.

Milo comenzó a utilizar el poder hipnótico del Escorpión, y Camus comenzó a sudar.

—Dime, Camus, ¿qué te atormenta?

Camus le miró, con un fuego en los ojos que hizo que Milo perdiera toda la concentración. Sudaba, su pecho se veía agitado, y sobre todo, parecía estar muy nervioso.

En el exterior, los truenos casi no les dejaban oírse.

—Antes te pregunte si esta nieve era cosa tuya. Ahora lo sé con seguridad.

—¿Por qué me besaste aquel día?. ¿Por qué?

Milo retrocedió ante la pregunta.

"Porque deseaba hacerlo" pensó.

—Era un juego, Camus. Un simple, divertido e inocente juego nada más.

—¿Un juego? —gritó el francés—. ¡¿Un juego?!

—Cálmate Camus, si interpretaste otra cosa yo...

—¡No me digas que me calme!

Sus ojos parecían echar chispas.

—Maldita sea, eras tan esquivo, que cuando te vi allí una cosa llevó a la otra, hacía calor y yo...

—Era para ti un simple juego. Un juego nada más, todo te lo tomas a la ligera, no piensas en lo que pude sentir yo, sólo piensas en ti...

Agarró a Milo por una muñeca, y la temperatura de su mano comenzó a bajar.

—Camus, cálmate, me estás haciendo daño...

—Solo un macabro juego, como todo lo que haces...

Estaba fuera de sí. Una terrible tormenta se cernía sobre sus cabezas e incluso había copitos de nieve en la estancia.

—Camus, ¡si no me sueltas, tendré que defenderme!

El aprendiz de Aristeo estaba fuera de sí.

—No significó nada para ti... qué estúpido he sido...

Le soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, aguantando las lágrimas, aunque Milo fue más rápido y le interceptó.

—¡Háblame claro, Témpano, y dime lo que te pasa!

Y para sorpresa del ya bastante sorprendido Milo, Camus comenzó a llorar. Primero fue una lágrima, después un torrente.

Milo le agarró los hombros, tratando de consolarlo. Nunca le había visto así.

—Camus, por los dioses, me estoy empezando a poner muy nervioso.

El joven levantó la vista y sus divinos ojos azules miraron a Milo, que tenía la boca abierta por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No quiero que mueras, Milo —dijo entre sollozos.

—No voy a morir, al menos no es mi intención hacerlo de momento— sonrió el otro, aguantando su perplejidad.

El aprendiz de Perséfone notó como su amigo se estaba empezando a recomponer. Sabía que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, jamás averiguaría qué le pasaba y por qué estaba tan preocupado.

—Camus, te besé aquel día...

—... porque querías divertirte, ya me lo has dicho.

Su voz sonó fría, átona.

—Porque deseaba hacerlo— contestó Milo.

—Sé que haces lo que te viene en gana, no es nada nuevo que lo confirmes.

—Mira que eres cabezota, maldito pedazo de...

No pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de Camus se lo impidieron.

Fue el beso más apasionado que Milo había recibido en toda su vida. Los labios de Camus eran suaves, como él entero; su boca, que tanto fascinaba a Milo, ahora estaba encajada en la suya, y Milo quiso reír y llorar a la vez. Deseó introducir su lengua en la boca de Camus pero no se atrevió a romper la magia del momento.

Sólo pudo rodearle con sus brazos, con cuidado, como si el cuerpo de Camus fuera una pieza de gran valor que se pudiera hacer añicos con solo mirarla.

Y para regocijo de Milo, Camus no rechazó el contacto, sino que le abrazó a su vez, empujándolo contra la pared y allí siguió besándolo, cada vez más apasionadamente, más ferozmente, más violentamente...

Milo se dejó llevar por la novedad, extasiado por el comportamiento del joven más arisco de todo el Santuario. Se sintió atraído por él desde el momento en que lo vio, pero su rechazo, su frialdad y su temperamento tan templado sacaban a Milo de sus casillas.

Y ahora... estaba allí con él, midiendo cada palmo de su boca con su lengua, aferrándose a su cintura y sintiendo su propia excitación crecer.

Sabía que en el fondo, debajo de los miles de kilos de hielo que recubrían a Camus, habitaba un alma apasionada, y Milo conseguiría hacerla salir a la superficie.

—Milo...

Milo tuvo que aspirar hondo para conseguir contestarle.

—Dime, Camus...

Y arrodillándose a sus pies, agarrándolo fuertemente por las piernas, desesperado, Camus dijo algo que Milo no olvidaría jamás.

—... Te pertenezco.

Aquello dejó a Milo boquiabierto y sin palabras.

—No, no te asustes, Milo, no te voy a pedir nada, solo quería... yo... Milo...

Milo sonreía mientras le ponía los dedos sobre sus húmedos labios.

—No hables, Camus, y acompáñame.

El joven Acuario le siguió, sumisamente, a la habitación. Allí había una cama, y cuando la vio se frenó en seco.

—Yo no...

—Lo deseas tanto como yo.

—No creo que...

—Olvida tus prejuicios, Camus, aquí estamos tú y yo, ni Athenea, ni Aristeo, ni nadie más.

—Necesitarás descansar para la prueba...

—Ya tendré tiempo para descansar cuando te hayas ido. No te preocupes más, y déjate llevar. Pero por favor, ¡trata de contener tu cosmos y haz que pare de nevar! ¡Me voy a acabar congelando si sigues así!

Fue la primera vez que vio a Camus sonreír, y le pareció el rostro más hermoso que jamás había contemplado. Con su sedosa mata de oscuro pelo, sus profundos ojos azules, y su dulce boca, una boca donde perderse hasta el fin de los días... Milo se sentía lleno de placer, de pasión, de sentimientos que no eran ni parecidos a los que le inspiraban sus otros compañeros de juegos sexuales.

Era Camus el que conseguía darle un toque especial a lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

En aquél momento, Milo comprendió que estaba locamente enamorado de Camus.


	6. 6

6

La respiración acompasada de Camus era un bálsamo de tranquilidad para Milo. Dormía boca abajo, la sábana dejaba al descubierto, entre la maraña de pelo que era su melena, el dibujo de la Diosa del Agua, signo inequívoco que Camus estaba preparado para conquistar la armadura de Acuario. 

Milo sabía que cuando Camus fuera caballero de oro, abandonaría el Santuario, y eso le apenó profundamente.

Ahora que había conseguido que Camus se decidiera a dar un paso fundamental en su vida, no quería perderle de vista ni un solo momento.

Camus se movió, y se giró hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su amante.

—Buenos días, Camus. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Dolorido...

Se incorporó y vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en la sábana.

—Era tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

Camus se sintió incómodo por la pregunta.

—Sí...

—Debí imaginarlo. Traté de tener cuidado, pero...

—No digas nada, no importa.

—A mí si me importa si te dolió o no, _Camie._ No quisiera hacerte daño...

—Es un dolor soportable, no pienses más en ello.

—Sólo porque tú me lo pides.

Camus se estiró para agarrar la túnica que reposaba en el suelo, pero Milo le interceptó la mano.

—No te vistas todavía, me gusta contemplar tu cuerpo.

Camus se ruborizó.

—Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, Camus de Acuario.

—Camus de Acuario... dentro de muy poco tiempo, tendré que pasar la prueba del hielo...

—Sí, y yo la de las agujas escarlatas.

—Cuando me enteré de que ibas a exponer tu vida, casi enloquecí...

—Por eso venías tan azorado.

—Necesitaba verte, Milo.

El escorpión sonrió.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

Camus tenía el rostro bastante serio.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —.Los ojos del joven estaban confusos, llenos de miedo.

—Que volveremos al Santuario, conseguiremos las armaduras y nos convertiremos en Caballeros de Oro los dos.

—Ojalá todo fuera así de fácil.

—Lo será, Camus, ya lo verás.

Se acercó a él, y le besó, una a una, todas las estrellas de su constelación guardiana, Acuario. Camus no se resistió, se dejó llevar por la experiencia de Milo, por su dulzura, por su pasión. "Cuántas veces habrá hecho esto, y a cuántos..." pensó mientras empezaba a gemir. "No quiero pensar en nada, quiero sentir, quiero amar y ser amado, quiero..." La lucha interior del joven no pasó desapercibida para Milo.

—... relájate, Camus... relájate y abandónate...

—... sí...

—... Camus... déjate llevar... Camus...

—... te... per... te... nez... co, Milo...

Estas simples palabras enloquecían al aspirante a la Armadura del Escorpión. Le maravillaba lo apasionado que se mostraba el joven Acuario con él. Bajo ese manto de soberbia frialdad latía tal fuego que rivalizaba con el suyo propio. Si el francés conseguía librarse de sus prejuicios, si conseguía escapar de la cárcel de cristal en la que él mismo se había encerrado, Milo no le dejaría marchar y adquiriría un compromiso con él ante los ojos de los demás compañeros y maestros del Santuario. Dejaría sus correrías nocturnas para cuidar y proteger a su pequeño dios de la voluptuosidad llamado Camus.

Y el Escorpión bebió de la Vasija de Acuario repetidas veces, era un amante incansable, infatigable, a la vez que imaginativo y rebosante de sensualidad. Cuando Camus dejaba su frialdad a los pies de la cama, Milo se ruborizaba de lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser el Témpano de Hielo. Su hermoso Témpano de Hielo...


	7. 7

7

Aristeo llegó al Templo de la Vasija bastante enfadado. Camus no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, tampoco en el receptáculo de Athenea, aquel lugar cercano al oráculo que solía visitar, y mucho menos por las zonas de combate del Santuario. A medida que caminaba notaba como su enfado aumentaba, y cuando se tropezó con Perséfone supo que algo no iba nada bien.

—Perséfone, quiero saber dónde está mi aprendiz.

—No tengo la más remota idea— dijo la amazona sin inmutarse.

—Me fue entregado para conservarse puro e inmaculado— escupió Aristeo.

—Te fue entregado para convertirse en caballero, no para convertirse en piedra.

Aristeo hervía de rabia.

—Tu perversión es tan grande como tu vicio.

—Y tu mente tan estrecha como tus miras— Perséfone no se molestó ni en alzar la voz.

—Qué sabrás tú lo que es ser un caballero...

—Aristeo, con tus prejuicios estás destrozando a Camus y hasta que no consiga encontrarse a sí mismo su cosmos no aumentará. Eres un gran guerrero, un excelente caballero y un buen compañero en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, no eres el más indicado para ser maestro.

—Prefiero un maestro con estrictas reglas a una meretriz como tú.

—Yo no soy Milo, Aristeo. Ni tú eres Camus, por lo que no voy a emprenderla a golpes contigo. Tus insultos sólo me demuestran el miedo que me tienes.

—Me lo llevaré lejos si me entero que...

—No podrás impedir que Camus crezca, Aristeo. Camus está preparado para afrontar la prueba de la Diosa del Hielo, y nada ni nadie lo podrá evitar. Cuando conquiste la armadura, podrá elegir su camino, y con quién quiera compartirlo, es asunto de él, no tuyo.

—No te das cuenta de lo frágil que es...

—Quizás me doy cuenta de más cosas de las que tú crees, Aristeo— le llamaba por su nombre aún a sabiendas que el maestro de Acuario odiaba que sus labios lo pronunciaran—. Me juzgas por mi vida, sin ningún derecho ya que no me conoces en absoluto. Eres un misógino, pero no permitiré que Camus se convierta en un calco a ti.

—¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo?

—Hablaré con el gran Patriarca.

Aristeo rió groseramente.

—No te escuchará.

—Le pediré que someta a Camus a la prueba de la Diosa del Hielo.

Aristeo resopló, visiblemente enfurecido.

—¡Ocúpate de tu aprendiz y deja en paz al mío!

—Camus pertenece a la orden del Zodíaco, así que es tan aprendiz tuyo como mío, si lo piensas con detenimiento. Sabes que si tú no pudieras entrenarlo, cualquiera de nosotros lo tomaría a su cargo, así que...

—Esto no quedará así.

—Haz lo que creas que debes hacer.


	8. 8

8

Camus observaba, sentado en la posición del loto, la inmensidad del cielo despejado. Milo, mientras tanto, ejercitaba sus músculos colgado boca abajo del árbol cercano a la cabaña, y miraba a su amante, embelesado. El perfil de Camus era, literalmente, digno de ser esculpido para representar al más bello de los hombres. Sus cejas, que tenían aquella terminación tan deliciosa, daban un aire de singularidad a su rostro, siempre serio.

Siempre serio... excepto cuando estaba en los brazos de Milo.

—Camus, ¿en qué piensas? 

—Deberías concentrarte en tu próxima prueba, y no distraerte con tonterías.

—Necesito saber si estás pensando en mí o en otro— Contestó el Escorpión, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Camus le miró, sorprendido.

—Sabes que yo...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Milo reía a carcajadas.

—Qué gracioso eres...

Camus concentró un poco de Polvo de Diamante en su mano, y le lanzó un ataque que Milo no consiguió esquivar, por lo que las puntas de su adorada melena quedaron congeladas.

—¡Odio que hagas eso, Témpano!

—No me provoques y no lo haré más.

—Vamos, Camus, no todo en la vida es la Gran Seriedad...

—Pensaba en Aristeo y lo que le diré cuando le vea... si es que soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos...

—En tu rostro no observo nada extraño... no llevas nada tatuado en la frente... también es verdad que tu frente queda oculta por tu pelo, pero vamos...

—¡Por los dioses, Milo!, ¿No puedes tomarte nada en serio?

—Sólo una cosa.

—¿Sólo una?— preguntó Camus, extrañado.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuál es, si puede saberse?

Milo ya se había bajado del árbol, y las puntas de sus cabellos brillaban como si llevara abalorios en ellas.

—Que te amo, Témpano de Hielo.

Camus le miró, alzando una ceja.

—Me gustaría quitarte toda esa frialdad a besos, tu indiferencia me duele, Camus...

Y el joven aspirante a la armadura de Acuario se levantó y abrazó a Milo, para a continuación besarlo con pasión. No quería pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando volviera, quería detener el tiempo y quedarse con él allí para siempre, sin presiones, sin prejuicios, sin nada más que Milo y su cuerpo, Milo y su temperamento apasionado, Milo y aquella relación prohibida para él que le estaba matando.

Con Milo se sentía completo, lleno, exultante, como jamás había pensado que se sentiría.

Vivo.

Aristeo le arrancaría la piel a latigazos si se enteraba de sus sentimientos.

"Has profanado tu cuerpo, Camus, el cuerpo que la Diosa te concedió para que la protegieras. No mereces ser caballero de Acuario."

Y cuanto más oía en su mente esas palabras, con más ardor besaba a su amante, con más ardor se entregaba a él, con más ardor le suplicaba, casi llorando, que lo tomara, abrazándolo con las piernas y colocándose sobre él, a horcajadas, sintiéndolo cada vez más adentro, más profundo.

—... te... per...tenez...co... Mi....lo...

Le agarraba del pelo, enredando sus dedos en la melena del otro, desesperado, haciendo fuerza sobre el Escorpión, empujándole contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Milo jamás había visto tanta pasión en ninguno de sus anteriores amantes, y se vaciaba dentro de Camus, porque éste se lo suplicaba, entre susurros, recordándole que le pertenecía, que cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo llevaba su nombre, el nombre de Milo.

El nombre de Milo...

Camus parecía incansable. El Escorpión sólo tenía que llamar su atención y sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y el espigado aprendiz de Aristeo le tomaba la medida hasta dejarle prácticamente exhausto. Practicó con él todas las posturas imaginables, la elasticidad de Acuario dejaba pasmado al que creía ser un experto amante.

Camus había perdido la virginidad el día anterior y ya poseía, para sorpresa de Milo, un repertorio que dejaría a la diosa Aphrodita en un bebé de meses.

Y Milo comprendió que, aunque estuviera íntimamente con medio planeta, nadie llegaría a la altura del _frío_ caballero de Acuario.


	9. 9

9

—¿Dónde has estado?

Camus bajó la mirada, sorprendido y avergonzado.

—No contestas... y esas marcas en tu cuello... no es difícil adivinar qué has estado haciendo.

Camus no abrió la boca, su cara hablaba por él.

—Espero que como mínimo te hayas duchado para entrar en el Templo de la Vasija. Ya que no puedes limpiar tu alma, al menos podrás presentarte aseado de cuerpo.

Camus sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Aristeo suspiró.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Camus? ¿Tan mal me he portado contigo? ¿Tan malas son mis enseñanzas?

—Ma..estro...

Camus se arrodilló ante él, con las manos en el suelo, pidiendo perdón.

—No te bastó con que nos tuviéramos que ir de Francia, ya que parecías eclipsar con tu aspecto al resto de mortales, sino que encima me deshonras aquí, ¡en el propio Santuario!

Camus no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar.

—No llores, las lágrimas no sirven para nada, ¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces!

—Lo sé, maestro, lo sé y pido perdón...

—¡No me pidas perdón porque no te voy a perdonar esta afrenta! ¡Marcharte de la Casa, sin previo aviso, para corretear con ese maldito degenerado, aprendiz de la mayor de las meretrices!

—Maestro, Perséfo...

Aristeo se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo que lanzó a Camus contra una pared.

—No me llames Maestro. Reniego de ti.

Camus se quedó petrificado. El dolor del golpe se desvaneció, sustituido por el dolor de su corazón.

—Y puesto que he dejado de ser tu maestro, ya es hora de que realices la prueba de la Diosa del Agua. Si consigues pasarla, la armadura te reconocerá como su legítimo dueño, y serás el Caballero de Acuario. De lo contrario...

—... moriré.

—Exactamente.

—No he realizado ayuno, y tampoco recogimiento ni meditación.

—Si no te ha importado profanar tu cuerpo en prácticas libidinosas, no sé a qué viene ahora esa estúpida preocupación.

Camus refrenó sus ganas de llorar y las revirtió en odio. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

—Sí, ódiame, odia a tu maestro, que te lo ha enseñado todo. Enséñame tu auténtico rostro.

—¡Nunca le he desobedecido!

Aristeo se volvió a acercar y le cruzó la cara con la mano.

—Ojalá mueras en la prueba. No mereces vestir la Armadura de Oro.

No hubo una fibra del cuerpo de Camus que no se arrepintiera de haber estado con Milo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la cara ardiendo fruto del golpe de su maestro, y el corazón destrozado, se arrepintió hasta hartarse de los momentos de felicidad que aun estaban recientes en su mente y en su cuerpo.

Aristeo se concentró, y en el exterior del Templo de la Vasija, se formó un pequeño microclima donde comenzaba a nevar. Camus, a su vez, encerró todo el dolor que tenía en su corazón dentro de una pequeña urna, técnica que dominaba a la perfección, para concentrarse a su vez. Con los brazos y las piernas en tensión, formó la figura de la defensa del Hielo, preparado para aguantar lo que su maestro le tuviera preparado.

Aristeo sabía que derrotar a Camus no iba a ser fácil. El joven mostraba cada día su poder, igualándose a él en muchas ocasiones. Era la única manera de hacerle comprender que el don que poseía era único, y que mancillarlo con otro hombre le hacía indigno a los ojos de la Diosa Virgen.

También sabía que Milo no conseguiría hacer feliz a su aprendiz, ya que era literalmente opuesto a Camus. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle entender esto? Lo mejor era hacerle sentir culpable, y así Camus volvería a ser el mismo muchacho meditativo y centrado.

Lo cierto es que odiaba ver a Camus sonreír, y por eso, desde que le conocía, se las había ingeniado para que el joven discípulo tuviera cada vez menos ganas de hacerlo.

—Céfiro, Dios del Viento, concédeme un huracán glacial para que la Diosa del Agua derrame sobre mi aprendiz el jugo de las montañas más arcaicas de la Tierra.

Un viento huracanado enmarañaba la melena de Camus.

—Athenea, Diosa Virgen de la Justicia, concede el honor a mi discípulo de enfrentarse a la prueba más difícil de su vida, la prueba que lo consagrará como Caballero de Oro o que lo reducirá... ¡a cenizas!

Aristeo hizo explotar su cosmos, y Camus comprendió que su vida corría un peligro real. Tenía que expulsar de su mente todas sus dudas, todos sus temores. El que tenía enfrente ya no era su maestro, sino su enemigo... y Aristeo tenía la firme idea de matarle.

Pensó en la constelación de Acuario, en la hermosa Diosa del Anfora que se había ido perfilando en su espalda, primero una estrella, luego otra... así hasta que se podía dibujar toda la constelación en su fina y delicada piel. La misma constelación que Milo había medido con sus labios.

__

... Milo ...

... te... per... te... nez... co...

Se descuidó y, en medio de la intensidad de esos pensamientos, encajó un par de golpes de Aristeo.

—¡Camus! ¡Si sigues pensando en tu amante morirás!

Estas palabras fueron como carbones encendidos sobre el corazón de Camus. Tenía razón, ahora estaba en pleno combate y pensar en otra cosa podría significar la muerte. Camus se concentró, expulsó los recuerdos, las emociones, los sentimientos, y atacó a su maestro.

—¡Camus, ya has perdido tu dignidad como hombre, solo te faltaría perderla como caballero al atacar a tu propio maestro!

—¡Nunca le levantaría la mano a mi mentor, si éste continuara confiando en mí!

Sus ojos vertían lágrimas de sangre.

En la casa del Escorpión, Perséfone sintió la lucha de los dos combatientes. Buscó a Dohko, y cuando le encontró, ya preparado para irse a su retiro, le pidió que la escuchara.

—Dohko, tú eres el más sabio de nosotros, ¡Detén el combate!

—Sabes que no puedo, dulce Perséfone.

—¡Le matará!

—Aristeo tiene todo el derecho de someter a su pupilo a la prueba más dura que conozca para prepararle para la sagrada misión.

—¡Aristeo desea matarle porque Camus...!

Dohko frunció el ceño.

—Camus ha traspasado la barrera de sus prejuicios y ha conocido el amor carnal... lo suponía... la hostilidad era una mera excusa entre los dos aprendices...

—Dohko, si tu no detienes esta masacre lo haré yo.

—No debes interferir entre ellos, Perséfone... pero sí puedes vigilar el combate. Necesitan un testigo que asegure que la armadura de Acuario ha elegido a Camus, si así ha de terminar el enfrentamiento.

—No puede terminar de otra manera, Dohko, Camus no merece morir así...

—Sé que no morirá, Perséfone. Confía en el muchacho. Lo más difícil aún está por llegar a su vida.

Se quedó helada, pero la máscara de la guerrera no mostró signo alguno.

—Y vigila a Milo. Necesitará un guía— finalizó Dohko, dejándola sola.

—¡Escúchame bien, discípulo infiel! Ahora te voy a mostrar la técnica más depurada y difícil de ejecutar para un Caballero de los Hielos. ¡Llegar al Cero Absoluto requiere concentración, disciplina, entrega y un fuerte dominio de los poderes! Si consigues detener mi ataque, estarás listo para vestir la armadura. Pero no lo estarás. Tu concentración está con ese bastardo, tu disciplina la dejaste olvidada cuando retozaste con él, y tu entrega...

Camus le lanzó un ataque tan poderoso que Aristeo salió por los aires.

—Muy bien, chico. Ya te has hundido en la ignominia para siempre. Ahora ya no tendré miramientos contigo.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, se formó la silueta de una jarra que parecía contener un líquido brillante. Camus, al imitar esa postura, vio la mofa de su maestro en los labios.

—¿También lo imitabas a él, Camus? ¿Le obedecías, como un esclavo libidinoso?

La Armadura de Acuario empezó a vibrar, primero levemente, luego con una intensidad que la hacía casi caminar por el suelo del Templo de Acuario.

—¡He sido el más devoto y fiel de los discípulos! ¡Un único acto no puede empañar toda una trayectoria de entrega y sufrimiento!

—¡Pero el acto que has cometido es el más infame de todo lo que podías realizar! ¡Has mancillado tu cuerpo! ¡¡El cuerpo que debe proteger a Athenea!!

El vendaval era formidable. El cabello de Camus se movía enloquecido, al igual que la capa de su maestro.

Perséfone llegó en el momento en que Aristeo lanzaba la Ejecución de la Aurora, bajando su temperatura hasta el Cero Absoluto, y Camus lo interceptaba. Intentó mediar en la disputa, pero no lo hizo. Camus, como un ángel exterminador, se enfrentaba con su helada belleza a su maestro, sin dudas, sin reservas, con un frío apasionamiento que dejó boquiabierta a Perséfone.

El ataque que había lanzado Aristeo empujó violentamente a Camus hacia atrás, sus pies resbalaban sobre el suelo pero no claudicó. Concentrado hasta el extremo, su cosmos estalló, y el golpe llamado Cero Absoluto empezó a acercarse a Aristeo, que estaba visiblemente fatigado.

Camus sólo pudo oír una explosión y la voz de Perséfone cuando el brillo de la Armadura de Acuario, frente a él, iluminaba totalmente a los contendientes y reconocía a Camus como su portador.

Vestido con la armadura divina, Camus aún fue capaz de concentrarse para multiplicar su cosmos y alcanzar el séptimo sentido, y asestar a Aristeo una serie de ataques a la velocidad de la luz.

Al intuir el cosmos de Perséfone, Camus se distrajo una centésima de segundo, momento que Aristeo utilizó para utilizar la Venganza de Hielo, la creación de un ataúd para su alumno. Camus veía como se iba cristalizando la atmósfera a su alrededor, y solo pudo articular una palabra antes de ser encerrado en la urna.

—¡Mi....lo!

Perséfone deseo salir en ayuda del joven aprendiz, pero en ese momento supo que Camus no necesitaba ayuda: Ya se había convertido en el caballero de oro del signo de Acuario, y su deber era acabar con Aristeo, derrotándole.

Bajo el cristal helado, Camus intensificó su cosmos y el ataúd salió volatilizado, en millones de pedacitos, y él acabó, de rodillas, en el suelo.

Aristeo se dirigió, fuera de sí, a rematarlo.

Camus se desmayó justamente después de ver cómo Perséfone le detenía y le gritaba, muy enfadada.

—Has perdido, Aristeo. Retírate y déjale descansar.

Perséfone se acercó al ya Caballero de Oro, y vio cómo la armadura se replegaba y se colocaba, en forma de Diosa del Agua, junto a él. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó dentro del Templo de Acuario, a su habitación. Allí le metió en la cama, le arropó y le contempló durante unos instantes.

—No me extraña que se quede embelesado mirándote, Camus de Acuario...

Y se sentó, cerca de él, para velar su sueño.


	10. 10

10

—Nggggggg— Camus tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Abrió los ojos y la luz le hizo cerrarlos instintivamente, aunque pudo percibir una figura frente a él.

—¿Dó...donde... estoy...Aris...t...?

—Shhhh, no hables, y descansa.

—¿Mi....lo?

—Su maestra, más bien.

Camus volvió a abrir los ojos y consiguió fijar la visión en ella. Sin la máscara, sonreía y sus ojos azules parecían zafiros llameantes.

—Persé..fo...ne...

—Milo está descansando. Le hice someterse a la prueba de las Agujas Escarlatas y consiguió salir victorioso... Por fin ambos sois caballeros de oro.

Camus trató de sonreír, pero sus labios se negaron a obedecerle.

—¿Se... encuentra bien?

—Algo magullado. No estaba demasiado concentrado, pero tiene una enorme suerte en combate. Parecía como si algo le distrajera...

Perséfone volvió a sonreír.

"Si sigo adelante con esta relación, es posible que uno de los dos acabe muerto. El no se concentra, yo no me concentro y eso puede ser fatal en combate. Debo tomar una determinación, aunque me odie por ello"

—Camus, dime qué te preocupa.

—El futuro— contestó él, tratando de incorporarse— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Varios días. Estabamos muy preocupados por ti. Incluso Shion ha bajado de su cámara hasta tu casa para interesarse por tu estado.

—Shion... —meneó la cabeza.

Perséfone imaginaba el debate mental que estaba sufriendo Camus.

—No te martirices, joven Acuario.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con Aristeo?

—Se dispensó ante el Patriarca y se marchó.

Camus sintió cómo una lágrima pugnaba por florecer.

—Camus, si el Patriarca hubiera estado presente en tu prueba, ten por seguro que ahora mismo Aristeo estaría fuera de la orden de los caballeros del Zodíaco. Fue cruel y mezquino contigo, y si no llego a intervenir, te habría rematado en el suelo, a traición.

—Yo le traicioné, merecía morir por su mano.

—No vuelvas a repetir una cosa así. El era tu maestro, no un verdugo carente de honor.

Camus rompió a llorar.

Perséfone se acercó a él, para consolarle, pero Camus la miró, con los ojos encendidos y ella se retrajo. Se arropó con las sábanas, rechazando cualquier contacto con la mujer, para a continuación darse la vuelta, signo inequívoco de que no quería continuar hablando.

—El trabajo de Aristeo acaba de concluir. Ahora eres su fiel reflejo— dijo ella, con una gran tristeza, mientras se colocaba la máscara—. Cuídate, Acuario.

Y le dejó solo, con su dolor.

La leyenda cuenta que, cuando un caballero de oro es investido por su armadura, ha de dedicar unos días al aislamiento para concentrarse y meditar en el poder que domina y la responsabilidad que ello conlleva. Camus estaba acostumbrado a estar en constante aislamiento, por lo que dos semanas sin hablar con nadie no le supusieron un gran castigo. Lo único que hacía era dar vueltas alrededor de la armadura, ejercitando sus músculos y pensando en la decisión que, en plena batalla contra Aristeo, había tomado.

La decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

No sabía nada de Milo desde que Perséfone se despidió de él, y Milo tenía la entrada prohibida en el Templo de la Vasija hasta que Camus saliera de su periodo de meditación.

Meditación. Aislamiento. Soledad.

Camus siempre había estado solo. Y ahora, más que nunca.

Pero el Santuario era demasiado pequeño para esconderse eternamente. Llevaba preparado para ser caballero desde mucho antes que Aristeo le obligara a luchar contra él, así que la meditación casi la tomó como un ritual que debía cumplir. Sin embargo, para lo que tenía que llevar a cabo en el futuro, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se las iba a ingeniar para salir indemne. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, sabía que internamente estaba destrozado, así que un poco más de dolor tampoco importaría demasiado. O quizás sí...

Aunque como Caballero de Oro tenía varios privilegios (entre los que estaban, por ejemplo, compartir mesa con el Patriarca, y ser servidos por las Korês que no llegaban a ser caballeros, una crueldad por otra parte), Camus quería mantener su vida de siempre, la vida espartana a la que se había acostumbrado al lado de Aristeo.

Los lujos no formaban parte de su indumentaria, por lo que ni siquiera pensaba en ellos. Pero los utilizó para vestirse aquella vez. Había llegado el momento de salir del nido, y de enfrentarse a la decisión que quizás le marcaría para siempre. Para ello pensaba llevar sus mejores galas, como las diosas de la muerte que llevan a los guerreros al Valhalla.

El Valhalla. La última morada de los Dioses Nórdicos.

Se puso su mejor túnica, se peinó con esmero, y se ajustó las muñequeras con motivos griegos que el Patriarca le había regalado cuando llegó al Santuario y de esa guisa, se dirigió al pueblo, a buscar algo de comida. Era un Caballero de Oro, pero seguía teniendo que comer para sobrevivir, por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta al mercado para buscar fruta, un poco de carne y algo de pescado.

Había adelgazado algunos kilos. El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo de su habitáculo fue el de un Camus demacrado, ojeroso y triste. Temía el momento de enfrentarse a Milo, y aunque no tenía intención de visitarle, darle esquinazo continuamente no era solución, máxime después de todo lo que le dijo en el Santuario de Retiro.

Aquellas palabras, "te pertenezco", le ardían en la boca, tanto como los besos que había dado y había recibido. Tanto como las caricias, el deseo y la pasión de las que había hecho gala en los brazos del Escorpión.

Pensaba en eso y no se reconocía a sí mismo, aunque curiosamente su cuerpo sí reaccionaba igual que en sus recuerdos.

"Está decidido"

Y con ese pensamiento, salió del Templo de la Vasija.

No llevaba ni cien metros recorridos, cuando un pequeño le tiró de la túnica.

—¿Es usted un caballero?— le preguntó.

—Y tú ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

—Verá, señor caballero, hay unos niños en aquel patio...

Y Camus, con el niño de la mano, se acercó a un grupo de colegiales que discutían acaloradamente. Medió entre ambos grupos, tratando de poner orden en los gritos, los insultos y los empujones. Tuvo que recurrir a su lado más paciente para no emprenderla a bofetones con aquellos aprendices de matones.

El niño que había llamado su atención tenía dibujada en su cara una gran gratitud.

—¡Cuidado, Camus!— oyó en la lejanía, lo que le hizo girarse— ¡Podrían descubrir que tienes corazón!

Camus pensó que el estómago se le salía por la boca.

—Milo...

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la chiquillería, y mirando con el rabillo del ojo los movimientos del Escorpión.

—¡Camus! ¡CAMUS! ¡Espérame!

El caballero de Acuario continuó caminando, pero más despacio, para que el otro le alcanzara.

—¡Me he enterado de que ya eres caballero de oro! ¡Enhorabuena!

Cuando el impulsivo Milo se acercó para darle un abrazo, Camus se apartó.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Pueden vernos!

—¡Y qué mas da! ¡Se lo diremos a todo el mundo!

Camus lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta de una choza.

—Lo que ocurrió allí arriba tiene que quedar entre tú y yo. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—No quiero que lo sepa nadie más. Nadie. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Sus ojos centelleaban

—No te entiendo, Camus, allí parecías tan contento...

—Y lo estaba, pero allí era allí y ahora es aquí. 

Milo notó como un jarro de agua helada le caía por encima.

—Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo...

—No es eso, y baja la voz.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Un pasatiempo? ¿Una venganza?

—Ni pasatiempo ni venganza, Milo, es más complicado que todo esto, y por todos los dioses ¡baja la voz!

—Yo no me avergüenzo, y tú tampoco tendrías que hacerlo.

—Aristeo casi me mata en la prueba, Milo.

—Lo sé. Mi maestra me lo contó.

—Me dijo cosas horribles, cosas que jamás olvidaré.

—Tu maestro estaba fuera de sí, Perséfone tendría que haber intervenido...

—No, fue algo entre Aristeo y yo, no puedes entenderlo.

—Empieza a molestarme tu superioridad, Camus, con tanto "no puedo entenderlo".

—No es mi intención molestarte.

—Dioses, ya vuelves otra vez, ¡deja de hablar como él, por favor!

Camus se quedó mirándole, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no te comportas como lo hiciste en el Santuario de Retiro?

—Porque ahora ya soy un Caballero de Oro, y como tal tengo responsabilidades.

—¡También lo soy yo, y no por ello tengo que adoptar la vida de un monje! ¡Estamos en tiempo de paz, y mientras dure, tenemos que aprovecharlo!

Camus le miró, sorprendido.

—No me gusta la forma en la que me estás mirando.

—No tengo otra forma de mirar.

—Sí, sí tienes otra...

Volvió a acercarse al caballero de Acuario, y por segunda vez éste le rechazó.

Milo se sintió muy dolido, y revertió ese dolor en ira.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún te escuece lo que te dije sobre el beso en el oráculo y ahora quieres devolvérmela?

—Por todos los dioses, si sigues hablando tan alto te voy a cerrar la boca.

—Sí, ciérramela, pero déjame elegir la manera...

Camus lo agarró por un brazo y tiró de él hacia abajo, haciendo que el Escorpión se desestabilizara dejando su cara a la altura del pecho del otro.

—No tienes otra cosa en la cabeza, ¡me sacas de quicio!

—Milo le bloqueó la maniobra, y le agarró el otro brazo, adoptando entre los dos una postura muy similar a la del Enfrentamiento de los Mil Días.

—Ya veo que has olvidado todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros.

—Hay una misión que realizar.

—Aprendes muy rápido. Unos días conmigo y eres casi tan manipulador como yo...

—Milo, no me sigas atacando, no quiero discutir contigo otra vez.

—Al menos me consuela saber una cosa: que fui capaz de arrancarte esa capa de hielo que tienes, y que...

Camus levantó una ceja, le soltó y se colocó en posición de ataque.

Milo sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir no sea que te tenga que congelar la boca.

—¿Congelarme? ¿A mí? ¡Congélate tú, que cuando pierdes tus prejuicios eres... !

—¡Milo, cállate de una vez, o te haré callar yo!

Se acercó a él, y casi al oído, le susurró una frase llena de veneno.

—Recuerda que yo fui el primero.

Camus se sintió morir por dentro. Invocó al Polvo de Diamante, y Milo se colocó en posición de defensa. Con la mano derecha cubriendo su corazón, el joven escorpión pensó que el ataque de Camus iría dirigido a esa zona, así que cuando lo vio abalanzarse sobre él preparó la Aguja Escarlata para clavársela. Pero Camus se agachó y le agarró con firmeza las pantorrillas, comenzando el proceso de congelación. Estaba muy concentrado, así que, aunque el otro le daba puñetazos de continuo en la espalda, en pocos segundos tuvo a Milo como una estatua de hielo que manoteaba y gritaba fuera de sí.

—¡Congélame, congélame, maldito bastardo! ¡Pero no podrás cambiar el pasado, y lo que descubriste mientras yo te poseía! ¡Recuérdalo, recuerda bien que era yo quien estaba dentro de ti mientras gemías como una puta!

Camus le lanzó el último ataque y le congeló ligeramente el mentón y parte de los hombros, dejando la nariz libre para que pudiera respirar.

En la calle no había ni un solo transeúnte.

Camus corrió, llorando, a la Casa de la Vasija para recuperarse de su humillación, y preparar su equipaje para abandonar el Santuario.


	11. 11

11

No le costó especialmente librarse de aquella cárcel de hielo. Lo que más le había dolido era comprobar que las cosas seguían como siempre, que la cabezonería de Camus rayaba lo imposible y que él estaba enamorado del maldito Témpano de Hielo.

Deseaba hablar con Perséfone, pero se imaginó la escena y se lo pensó mejor. No quería escuchar de los labios de su mentora la frase que más le molestaba en la Tierra: "vaya, has perdido tu encanto". Así que lo que necesitaba era pensar en algún plan para calmar su sed de venganza.

Tenía que hacerle a Camus pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, desde el rechazo hasta aquel ataque a traición, con una técnica, por otro lado, envidiable. Era muy poderoso, cosa evidente.

Pero, ¿por qué era tan tozudo?

Sintió la llamada de su maestra en la lejanía, y cuando ésta le vio llegar, con el pelo helado, la túnica llena de restos de hielo, y con la cara hecha un poema, no quiso indagar.

Milo lo confesó todo ante ella.

—Me ha vuelto a atacar. Y esta vez creí que no lo contaba.

—Algo le habrás hecho para que haya reaccionado así.

—Quise abrazarle, demostrarle que...

No pudo continuar.

—Milo... dale tiempo...

—¿Tiempo? Sabes que no tengo paciencia.

—Ha sufrido mucho, y conoces sus convicciones.

—Maestra, me siento decepcionado, defraudado.

—¿Dolido?

—Sí.

—Mi pequeño Milo... Ahora sabes cómo se sienten tus víctimas...

Y le dejó sólo, con sus pensamientos.

Ni la visita a los Cinco Picos, ni la larga charla con Dohko consiguieron que el Escorpión calmara su ira. Milo era una fuerza de la naturaleza, al igual que un huracán o una tsunami, y cuando se desencadenaba no había nada que consiguiera pararlo.

Camus sabía que cuando Milo volviera de su viaje, él tendría que marcharse del Santuario. Por las habladurías supo que estaba a punto de desembarcar.

—¿Lo has meditado bien, Camus? Aquí tienes un lugar dónde vivir y los aprendices podrían disfrutar con tus enseñanzas.

—Sí, Patriarca. Necesito estar solo, para aprender más sobre las técnicas del hielo y expandir aún más mi cosmos.

—Una huida no te conducirá a la consecución de tus metas.

—Lo sé, pero necesito tiempo para pensar en todo, en un lugar que sea completamente neutral.

—Creo que Siberia Oriental será el lugar más apropiado para ello, entonces.

—Sí, yo también opino así.

—Pero quiero que sepas que pronto tendrás aprendices a tu cargo. Un talento como el tuyo no puede desaprovecharse de esa manera.

—Trataré de servir lo mejor posible a usted, Patriarca, al Santuario, y a Athenea.

—Buen viaje y mucha suerte, Camus.

—Gracias.

Y Camus se dirigió a su Templo. Poco tenía allí ya, pero quiso echarle un vistazo por última vez.

Comió, y durante todo el día tuvo la sensación de que algo horrible iba a manchar el momento de su partida, aunque también lo achacó a los nervios por irse de aquel lugar. Allí lo había tenido todo, y allí lo había perdido. Estaba manchado, era impuro a sus propios ojos, y sin embargo...

Sin embargo seguía amando a Milo con una ferocidad impropia de un hombre tan frío como él.

Se acercó al Oráculo de la Diosa para disfrutar de aquella belleza por última vez. Miró las plantas, la cascada, las cristalinas aguas donde tantas veces se había refrescado... y el árbol donde...

Allí había una nota clavada.

Tenía la letra de Milo.

"Te espero donde fuiste tú mismo para enseñarte algo. No tardes".

Dudó. Su corazón latía, desbocado, deseaba verlo, estar con él por última vez, y al mismo tiempo sabía que alargar aquello era una estupidez... pensaba, pensaba rápido qué hacer, aunque su cuerpo ya había decidido: sus pies lo llevaban hacia el Santuario de Retiro, con paso ágil, rápido, hasta que se encontró corriendo mientras subía hacia la cabaña.

No realizó el ritual de petición de morada.

No hacerlo fue un error.

Cuando entró, su rostro, que había empezado a sonreír a medida que se acercaba, se quedó de piedra, como él mismo.

Allí estaba Milo retozando con una mujer.

Retozando en la misma cama dónde él se había entregado a sus más bajos instintos.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero sus pies se negaron a moverle del sitio.

Quiso cerrar los ojos pero sus párpados se negaron a cerrarse.

Quiso morir, pero su corazón seguía latiendo.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que tendrías compañía?— Su voz sonó quebrada, aunque firme.

Milo le miró, dejando a un lado a la muchacha, y se encaró con él.

—¿Por qué debería haberte avisado, Camus? ¿Querías otra muchacha para retozar con ella?

Camus estaba atónito. Si no fuera porque sabía lo impulsivo que era Milo, aquello le pareció una macabra puesta en escena de un plan maquiavélico y totalmente calculado.

—Con tu actitud manchas la Armadura Sagrada de Escorpio.

Milo se incorporó, dejando bien clara su falta de vestimenta.

—Bien pensado, Camus, no traje ninguna muchacha para ti porque estoy seguro que no sabrías qué hacer con ella.

Camus se sintió morir. Ya no le quedaba nada, el hombre al que amaba ciegamente le había asestado la puñalada final. Trató de concentrarse, pero no lo consiguió, y el Polvo de Diamante salió de sus nudillos disperso, yendo a caer justamente en los almohadones dónde había estado apoyado el lujurioso escorpión. Los golpes que siguieron a aquel ataque fueron cada vez menos atinados, lo que hizo que Milo consiguiera utilizar las Agujas Escarlatas una y otra vez, hasta que le infligió un serio castigo al Caballero de Acuario. 

Camus no se defendió.

Exhausto, Camus se levantó del suelo y se giró, en parte para dejar que las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de entre sus pestañas recorrieran su hermosa cara, en parte por no verle, desafiante, orgulloso.

Mortal.

Caminó, cojeando, dejando que sus sentimientos fluyeran libres por última vez, sin mirar atrás, para convertirse en lo que Aristeo siempre deseó que se convirtiera: alguien a quien el amor, el odio, la avaricia, el deseo y todas las emociones no afectaran, si no en una máquina para la guerra, un soldado perfecto.

Sólo una pequeña parte de él quedó impoluta: la parte que se había entregado a Milo sin reservas, la que le amaba sin pedir nada a cambio, la verdadera fortaleza y templanza del Caballero de Acuario.

Al día siguiente, Milo se dejó caer por la casa de la Vasija para descubrir que estaba vacía.

—Se ha ido.

—Lo suponía.

—No tenía buen aspecto.

—Yo soy el culpable.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

Milo se quedó sorprendido con la pregunta.

—No siento nada. No podía estar con él, no podía estar sin él... es como el alpha y el omega, todo empieza y termina igual, en los pilares de esta casa...

—Es tu compañero de armas, Milo. Como yo.

—Puedes ver en los corazones aunque tienes los ojos cerrados...me maravillas, Shaka.

El rubio ángel, del que se decía era la reencarnación del Buda, sonrió.

Y Milo supo que, enfrente de él, estaba su próxima conquista.

Lástima que su corazón descubriera, demasiado tarde, que nadie podría llenar el hueco que Camus había dejado.


End file.
